A Parents' Love
by XxkittiexxstarxXl3
Summary: Kagome who goes home for a few days but when she tries to go back she gets sent to time where Inuyasha’s Father and Mother are live and Inuyasha isn’t born yet. How will she get back to Inuyasha and the gang? What will Inuyasha do when she doesnt come bac
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Sit boy!" said a dark haired girl. "I'm going home, Inuyasha, I haven't been home for months and I have a test coming up."

An anger Kagome walked away. After pulling himself out of a body shaped hole, Inuyasha in a single leap caught up with Kagome. "Kagome, What about the jewel shards?" Asked Inuyasha. "You can't go home yet!"

Kagome continued to walk through the thickest part of the forest known as Inuyasha's Forest, until she reached the old well that would bring her back home. As she was about to jump back to her own time, she turned to tell Inuyasha, "I will be back in three days. If I'm not back then you can come and get me, Okay?" Thinking to herself, like you wouldn't come whether I said you could anyways.

Inuyasha turned his back to her knowing that he couldn't stop her, said "Fine, I'll be there in three days, whether you like it or not."

With that Kagome jumped down the well. During the few seconds, it takes to get 500 years ahead of Inuyasha; Kagome remembered that she forgot her yellow backpack. Figuring that she wouldn't need it for the few days that she was going to be home, she disregarded the matter from her mind.

--

Walking into her house, Kagome's Mother greeted her, "Hello dear, Inuyasha didn't come this time?" Kagome started to walk to the stairs before responding "He shouldn't show up for the next three days." Continuing to her room Kagome fell onto her soft and comfortable bed and relaxed on its surface that's covered with pillows.

After lying on her bed for a few minutes, she remembered the reason why she came home, to study for her upcoming test. "Okay, Kagome, it's time to study." Said Kagome to herself.

An hour later Kagome's Mother called up to her "Kagome, it's time for dinner and can you help me set the table?"

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes" said Kagome, as se rubbed her eyes.

Going to her door, Kagome looked at her stack of books. The she started down the stairs to the dining room. Kagome's little brother, Souta and Grandpa, walked into the room a few minutes after her. Kagome started to set the table, then Souta asked, "Where's Inuyasha? Did you guys fight again? Sis, you know that you shouldn't fight with big brother Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at Souta like he said something that he shouldn't have. Then Kagome replied "No, we didn't fight. I have a test to study for. Why am I not allowed to come home without Inuyasha?"

This sudden out burst shocked everyone, resulting in the room to remain silent when the table was finished being set up. Soon everyone was done eating and clearing their spots. Kagome returned to her room after her much needed and deserved shower.

Over the next two days, Kagome studied and went to school like a normal student would only occasionally thinking about Inuyasha and her friends in the Feudal Era.

--

Okay I am going to end it here today. Hopefully you like the beginning. Comments are always welcome. Thanks. .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Kagome woke up on the third day earlier than normal. Kagome walks over to her desk and looked at all the books scattered over it, then walked into the bathroom and started getting ready for school. Finally finishing up Kagome walked into the kitchen made some toast and buttered it lightly and begun to eat.

When Kagome's Mother finally walked into the kitchen, Kagome was almost finished eating. Surprised Kagome's Mother asked "Kagome, What are you doing up?" Responding to her Mother's question Kagome said, "I couldn't sleep I'm too worried about my test. And Inuyasha should be coming soon enough that I won't have time to think about studying or my test." Pausing Kagome turned to look out the window in the dining room, towards the old well thinking that Inuyasha might show up at anytime.

Then the thought popped into her head, why was she worrying if Inuyasha comes, he was going to come to her house either way if she didn't show up today. Soon Afterwards Kagome returned to her room to study for another hour and then she left the house to go to school.

When she finally got to school and got to class after being questioned by Yuki and the other girls. Soon the test was getting placed in front of each of the students and they were off. After first glancing at the test, Kagome realized that she knew almost everything for once. The rest of Kagome's school day was fun and enjoyable.

After staying out with her friends, Kagome left and continued home, where she knew Inuyasha would be waiting for her. But to her surprised he wasn't there. "He must not remember it's been three days." Kagome said, "Mom, I'm home."

--

After waiting for three days, Inuyasha raced to the well and jumped in. But he suddenly realized that he hadn't gone anywhere. Thinking that something was wrong with the well, he got out of the well and prepared to jump in again, but before he could jump shippo came running to him yelling "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Make sure to get some good sweets from Kagome." Inuyasha jumped off the lip of the well towards the young fox demon. "You stopped me for that. I could have been there and back by now. Geez! You couldn't have asked her before she left? Fine! Whatever!" And he leap off towards the well again once on the lip again, Inuyasha whispered "This better work!" And with that he jumped into the well.

--

"Hello Kagome, How was school? Did you do well on the test?" Asked Kagome's Mother. "Surprisingly, I know a bunch of answers, I might pass this one on the first try." Said Kagome. Then she walked up the stairs to her bedroom but before she could open the door, Souta walked by, "Hey souta, Has Inuyasha come by yet?" Asked Kagome. Souta simply answered, "No." "Oh. Okay." Said Kagome. Kagome continued through her door. Sitting at her desk, Kagome looked out her window towards the shrine that held the old well. Then a thought popped into her mind, "Maybe he's just waiting to see if I come back by myself minus well get ready to go." And with that finally though Kagome started to get things together to leave again, including new sweets for Shippo.

With one more look in her room, Kagome shut her door and begun to head down the stairs, towards the kitchen to get ramen for Inuyasha and say goodbye to her family.

Standing on the lip of the well, Kagome though if she was leaving anything. And with that she jumped into the well.

--

When Inuyasha came out of the well, he could smell Kagome's scent, in the well house. Thinking to himself, "Kagome must become close to the well." Inuyasha pushed open the doors to the outside. When Inuyasha opened the door to the house there was a yell, "Inuyasha!" said Souta, "What are you doing her? Kagome left to go back to your time." Inuyasha just stared at him. "She did? I didn't sense her at all." Thought Inuyasha. "Oh Okay. I'll go back then." Said Inuyasha to Souta.

--

When Kagome Climbed out of the well she didn't notice any change, so she begun to start to walk towards the village that normally contained her friends.

--

This is chapter two. What do you think so far? Please comment it will help me know if I should continue with this story or not. If you would like to be a beta let me know also please message me. Thanks. .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Hey There Everyone:

I'm still looking for a beta reader, so if anyone would like to message me. Thank you.

I would like to specially thank two of my readers:

I would like to thank BubblegumXxXWarriorXxX13 and YGOGXFAN.

And also the 76 viewers that either looked at or read my story thus far. Thank you all.

.

Chapter Three:

On the walk to Kaede's village, Kagome realized that there was a lot more demonic present around her. Feeling unsecured she yelled, "Inuyasha, where are you?" And with that a large brown bear demon, came running towards her. A sudden reach for her bow and arrows, realized that she didn't have them.

With that she began to run towards the village, cursing Inuyasha all the way. Suddenly, Kagome felt a strong presence that was closing in on her attacker. She tripped over a small pebble that she wasn't pay attention to when she was running, "Ouch!" said Kagome, once the bear's life was ceased, and sigh of relief came over Kagome. Then she realized that she couldn't feel the intensely strong presence any longer. Getting up and dusting herself off, she continued her way towards the village, she though she knew.

Getting out of the well, Inuyasha knew that Kagome wasn't around. He could barely smell her lingering scent on the well, from when she left him behind. Shippo was still awaiting, their return patiently when he realized that Inuyasha was alone. "Where's Kagome?" Asked a sad Shippo "Why didn't she come back with you? Did you start a fight with her? I want Kagome!" Inuyasha just noticed what Shippo said and simply replied "I don't know where she is. She isn't at her house or here. What the hell is going on?"

When Kagome finally reached the village, she noticed that it looked "different." When a young boy walked by her, Kagome asked "Where's Kaede?" The young boy simply replied, "Who?" Kagome said again also covering an eye, "Kaede, the lady priestess that is blind in one eye." The boy looked at her weirdly, and said "There isn't anyone like that here. There aren't any priestesses here either. Why are you dressed like that?" pointing to Kagome's school outfit. Kagome looked at the boy like he should have known. "I always wear this, don't you remember?" stated Kagome. The boy said, "I haven't seen you before, where are you traveling from? Where are you going? If it's close to the forest best go in a group with men that have weapon, there are a lot of demons in there, including a large bear demon, that's been attacking the local villages. Our village has lost ten men this week. Please be careful ma'am." And with that the boy left Kagome on the outskirts of the village she once knew. "What's going on?" asked Kagome out loud.

Rushing towards the village that contained Miroku, Sango, and Kaede, Inuyasha knew that they might be able to help find a solution. When he arrived, at Kaede's hut, the elderly priestess was mixing herbs for a villager. When Inuyasha started to explain everything to the elderly woman, he noticed that Sango and Miroku weren't around. "Old woman, where's the monk and Sango?" Kaede replied that they were gathering some fire wood for the night and that they should be back soon. Inuyasha rushed to find the two missing members of there gang. Once he found them, twenty minutes later, he was telling everyone, the events of that day, about missing Kagome, how he couldn't smell or sense her anywhere in the feudal era or Kagome's time.

Sango was shocked, by this news. Kagome was part of her family now with all that they have been through. Stuttering Sango said "What are we going to do? How could Kagome just disappear?" Miroku began to comfort Sango, then with a free hand rubbed her behind. Sango quickly slapped him. With that everyone looked at Kaede for answers like she should know what was going on with the situation at hand. With all eyes on her, Kaede began to say how she didn't know where Kagome could be and with that everyone was completely quiet. Knowing that no one knew where Kagome was scared the entire gang. "Maybe Koga Kidnapped Kagome again." said Shippo. Everyone turned to look at Shippo. Then it popped into Inuyasha's head, maybe he did. But that doesn't explain the reason why I can't smell or sense her at all.

Before Kagome noticed a crowd began to gather around Kagome. Several men looked at Kagome, wondering what she was wearing. Kagome noticed that she didn't know anyone. "Where am I?" shouted Kagome. The crowd jumped not realizing that she was going to scream like she did.

The villagers glanced at Kagome with surprise. Kagome couldn't guess what the villagers were thinking but she decided that it was time to leave the village that she once knew. So she started her way back towards the well that brought her to this weird time. But before she could get to far another group of village men blocked her way back to the well. The men began to charge at Kagome; Kagome tried to avoid the village men reach but she couldn't for very long. After being captured, Kagome was tied and was brought to the village leader's hut. Kagome thought, "How am I going to get out of this one? What have I done to deserve such a fate to go through the well? It's because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation.

When the village leader exited his hut, he was announced by the pounding of drums. The elderly man walked up to Kagome and without looking twice announced that she was going to be executed the following day at dawn. A stone hit Kagome's stomach. She was going to be killed, when these people didn't know her or what she was. How was that possible?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Chapter Four:

Kagome was carried to a tool shed; where she was locked into await her execution. Thinking to herself, "what am I going to do? How can I get out of this one without Inuyasha?" Sighing Kagome continued to think about how she was going to get free of her make shifted jail cell. Looking around the shed, Kagome noticed that the only thing she saw were hand made shovels, nothing that could set her free from the shed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and the young boy from earlier opened the door of the shed and entered, placing a few pieces of bread and a jug of water in front of Kagome and left locking the door behind him.

"Boy, Wait!" said Kagome running towards the door. The young boy paused on the other side of the door. The young boy asked, "Yes? What is it?" knowing what she was thinking. Kagome begun to ask him to unlock the door, but the boy said that if he did he would be killed in place of her. "Oh." Said Kagome, "That won't work. Will you pretend I said nothing?" Knowing that the young boy wouldn't say anything. Kagome begun to plan her way out of the jail and out of the village. The young boy wouldn't be able to help her. "It would have to before the planned execution." The thought chilled Kagome to the bones, "I could be killed." Thought Kagome.

--

Due to Shippo's comment about Koga, the group decided to head towards the mountains to find the wolf demons, to make sure that he didn't kidnap Kagome again. Knowing that Koga wasn't going to have Kagome bothered Inuyasha so much that he was pissed the whole way. When they finally arrived Inuyasha stayed behind the others with his back turned. After Sango and Miroku explained the situation to Koga, He pushed them out of the way and headed towards Inuyasha. "Didn't I tell you that I was letting you protect my Kagome?! How do you not know where she is MUTT?!" yelled Koga. Inuyasha ignored Koga's yelling. Knowing that Koga knew that Inuyasha would have fought back if it was something simple. But a human going missing just like she never existed wasn't something simple. Inuyasha was worried that maybe someone might have put a barrier around Kagome and he voiced that comment to the others. But who could do that to her? And how could they find her?

Knowing that only few people or demons were powerful enough to create a barrier around a person the group began to brainstorm who would want to kidnap Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyo and a miko that can see the jewel shards. The group all settled on one demon.

--

After a careful night of planning, Kagome decided that she was going to use her mike powers to get free. Hoping that scaring the villagers, and thus she could get free and escape. At the first light of the morning, the young boy and the Village Leader entered the tool shed. The young walked up to Kagome and bound her hands. The Village Leader then told the boy to leave and to gather all the villagers.

When the boy was gone, the Village Leader looked at the young miko. "What did I do?" asked Kagome. The Village Leader stated blankly, "You are different are you not? In which lies the reason, things that are different scares people, did you not notice this?" Kagome gazed that the elderly man. "So what if I'm different? What does that have to do with anything?" As the elderly man stared at Kagome, he realized that she wasn't afraid of what was about to transpire. Was she thinking of plan out of this? Thought the elderly man. A minute later, the young buy entered the tool shed, saying that the villagers were assembled and that they could begin. And with that Kagome and the two villagers walked out of the tool shed and towards the center of the village; the whole was Kagome was repeating her plan to herself mentally.

The Village Leader told the villagers that anything that was different from their daily normal lives would be taken care of in the same manner as this strange girl that has come to their village. And that she was planning to harm them and if they didn't kill her now they would surely regret it later. He told of how she would go and get the demons of the forest to attack their little village. Kagome just looked at the man in shock. "How could this man be so distorted?" thought Kagome. The man pointed at Kagome and said "I, eldest of all, sentence you to death for the safety of the villagers. Do you have anything to say for yourself, Evil being?" Kagome looked at different members of the villagers noticing that she could see same traits of the villagers she knew and cared for. "I'm sorry that you feel that way about me, a miko that could help you, and wouldn't harm you. I may be different, but this is no reason to kill someone. I feel sorry for your futures. You have to be able to trust new people to grow." The village Leader cut Kagome's speech short saying that she wasn't a miko and was only trying to confuse them and save herself from her fated destiny.

Then the Village Leader, asked a middle aged man to walk forward towards him. The man was only slightly taller than Kagome, when the man was close to the elderly man; the Village Leader told him that he was going to perform the execution of the prisoner. The man met eye with Kagome, but quickly looked away. Kagome knew that the man was only doing what was asked of him.

Kagome bowed her head waiting for the man's presence to get closer to her, but it didn't. Suddenly, the man said, "I can't do it, sir. What if she is a miko and can help us? Shouldn't we test her before killing her? Think she could get rid of the Great dog demon that's been appearing lately." The Village Leader walked to the man and said, "If you don't do what I ask, you will be joining her." Pointing at the young miko. Knowing his fate the man bowed his head and walked over to the miko. "Please Miko prove that you are what you say. Save us from the demons that are torturing us and get rid of the Western Lord that won't leave these lands." Once the man was done,

Kagome asked for an arrow and a bow knowing that she wouldn't get a bow. "No bow." Said the Village Leader. Everyone exchanged glances, and then the young boy brought an arrow forward and handed it to the bound Kagome. Kagome then asked to be unbound, which the young boy, looked at the elderly man to make sure that it was okay. When the Village Leader indicated the go ahead, the young boy untied the miko. Kagome grasped the arrow with both hands and tried to find her miko powers inside herself. Then a bright blue light emitted from Kagome's hands and covered the arrow. The village gasped at the sight. Kagome gave the arrow back to the young boy, and instructed him to shot the arrow towards the river where she could feel a demon's presence. The middle aged man said, "Aren't you glad that we didn't just kill her. She is right we should trust others than ourselves. Now were free from the demons!!" Kagome was about to tell them she might be of little help to them. But before she finished, there was a deafening growl, coming from the direction of the river and where the purified arrow went.

--

So?? What do you think so far? Well let me know in a review.

Thank you Roseybee for your review, I hope it hasn't been to long for you.

Thank you chibi-dono15 and Armonokiataya Dragon Heart for making APL an alert for you.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Chapter Five:

Once the group decided that they agreed upon the only demon that could kidnap and hide

Kagome was Naraku. They now had to find him to find Kagome. Koga told the others that he had to inform Ginta, Hakkaku and other wolves and that they would search and rescue his Kagome. And with that he ran to his cave.

"Keh! Who does he think he is?" Said Inuyasha. "We should get going too." Said Sango. Miroku and Shippo agreed. The group began in the direction that they thought Naraku would be in. For the next two days, they traveled towards the western lands, the lands that Inuyasha's Father ruled before his death, and now Sesshomaru ruled.

Not after long did the encounter the one demon that they were going to avoid. Jaken showed up in front of them. Not knowing what he wanted, the group tried to ignore him but they realized that they couldn't when fire shot by their heads from the staff of two heads. Inuyasha jumped forward after the imp demon, took the staff out of his hands and threw it to the monk. The imp went still after his staff was taken from him. Inuyasha shook the imp then asked him "What were you thinking attacking me? You dumbass!" The imp simple said. "Because you are my enemy. My Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't want you here in his land." Jaken admitted. A thought popped into Inuyasha's head, "Where's my brother? He has to be near if you are here." Jaken looked at Inuyasha and said, "He wouldn't come to you or help you. So why ask? Half-breed!"

In the distance, the half-demon could hear a young girl that he knew was Rin, yelling for Jaken. Without anyone noticing Shippo began to run towards the young girl, that was companions with Sesshomaru, "Rin!" yelled Shippo. "Shippo?" asked the young confused girl, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Shippo told Rin about their two day journey to find out about Naraku's where about. "Rin, do you know where he is?" "Why do you want to know?" asked the curious young maiden. "Lord Sesshomaru might know but he wouldn't tell Inuyasha."

"Kagome is missing" shouted Shippo. "He better tell us if he knows anything." "And why would this Sesshomaru tell you anything about anything?" said a very elegant and handsome silver haired dog demon. Shippo started to run away back to the group that was still trying to get Jaken to talk about the where about of Naraku. "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru if over there!" shouted the young fox demon pointing in the direction that he was running from. With that Inuyasha begun to run towards Sesshomaru and Rin.

Suddenly, stopping and blocking his way any farther was the demon he was going to find. "Sesshomaru." Said Inuyasha. "Little brother, what do you want with me?" blankly asked Sesshomaru. "Where's Naraku? Do you know where he is? Or maybe do you know where Kagome is?" questioned Inuyasha. "Why would this Sesshomaru know where your miko is? And why would this Sesshomaru tell you where Naraku is? Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you half-breed."

"Kagome was kidnapped. She has been missing for about a week. We have to find her she can't protect herself very well. And Naraku might have her. If that's the case, then you are in danger also. Cause if Naraku can get Kagome under his control, then he can get her to find the jewel shards for him." Stated Inuyasha content with his reasons. Sesshomaru just stared at his half brother with a look of displeasure. "This Sesshomaru doesn't know where your miko is or the where about of that failure of a half demon is either" Stated Sesshomaru. "Will you help then? Help find Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.

­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another roar followed the deafening growls. Kagome realized that she felt the presence of the demon that killed the bear that was chasing her. "Bring me some arrows and a bow!" yelled Kagome. The young boy ran to a hut and retrieved a quiver of arrows and a bow handing both to Kagome ran towards the river bed. The women in the crowd all gasped and gathered their children, after they found their children they hurried then into the huts they belonged to. The men of the village all grabbed weapons and began to follow the only women that might be able to protect their families. Kagome hear the men behind her yelling and screaming battle cries. Kagome stopped and turned to the men that followed her, "Stop! Go back to your homes. If something happened to you, I couldn't have anyone hurt because of me. Please go back to your homes. I will deal with this matter alone!" Stated the miko. The group of men looked at her blankly. Then one man said, "We have to help you miko. We have wronged you; allow is to help you as forgiveness." The other men agreed. Kagome sighed, "If you want my forgiveness, then go to your village and stay their until my return." The men all stared at Kagome. Another man younger than the one that spoke first said, "I will do as you say miko but if there is any reason that I feel that I should come back to assist you, I will without your permission or your forgiveness." Kagome nodded at the man and motioned with her hand for everyone to leave her alone. The men began to leave a few tried to stay but she wouldn't leave until they all left her. Once the last man was on his way home, Kagome continued on her way towards the river again.

Once she arrived, a tall handsome man with silver hair was standing at the bank holding his hand that was had an arrow in it. Kagome looked the man over; he had two swords, both that looked familiar to her. Then she noticed that the man's ears and eyes weren't human. But she had seen them before. As Kagome, thought about where she had seen them at, the man walked up to her and simply said, "Hello again, young miko." Kagome was surprised and shocked "How did you know, I was a miko? And what do you mean again?" The demon laughed, "I can sense the powers in you and I mean again since I helped you before. But the way, you thank me is with this." Pointing to his hand. Kagome gasped looking at his hand, rushing towards the demon not thinking, she tried to remove her arrow. "Sorry about this. Hold on I have to break the head of the arrow and pull it out. But why weren't you purified?" Kagome broke the arrow and grasped the other end and yanked the arrow out of his hand. Then Kagome ripped part of her shirt and tied it on the demon's hand. "Sorry." Said Kagome. Then Kagome suddenly backed away from the demon and asked, "what are you doing here? What do you want dog demon?" The dog demon that could rival Sesshomaru in beauty simply laughed, "I want nothing and I come to do nothing. What is your name miko? And where is your land? Obviously you aren't from here with your clothing. " Kagome looked at herself, "I'm from a place far away. As for my name why do you want it?" "Just because." Said the dog demon. "My subjects call me Inu Daimyo. What's your name or shall I call you Miko?" Kagome said, "My name is Kagome. What this has to do with you I don't know." "Ah. Kagome. What a nice name." stated Inu Daimyo. "Oh and how did you know that I was a dog demon. You have a hint of a dog demon sent on you. Is he your mate?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait everyone. I was a little busy with work and such. I hope you enjoy it. R+R Please and Thank you. ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Kagome just stared at Inu Daimyo. "What are you thinking?" Kagome's face turned bright red. "I wouldn't think of Inuyasha like that." The thought of Inuyasha filled Kagome's head.

Inu Daimyo noticed a change in Kagome's scent and knew that she was lying about her feeling about a dog demon that was named, Inuyasha, which he didn't know. "Miko, why did you shoot that arrow towards the river?" asked the dog demon. Staring away from Kagome the demon walked towards the water that filled the river bed. Kagome begun to reply but then had to rethink the way she was going towards the situation to Inu Daimyo.

Thinking for a few minutes, Kagome replied by telling her story of being captured by the villagers and having to plan her escape in the tool shed. Finally, Kagome told the dog demon about how she made the purified arrow and gave it to the boy to shot for her. Then she asked, "Why did you suddenly appear?"

With that then Inu Daimyo recanted his story of trying to find a safe place for his mate. His mate was like herself, a human woman. Kagome was shocked that a demon that was as handsome as him would choose a human to be his mate. He also told her his reason for helping her earlier the day before was because Kagome reminded him of his mate.

"Why do you need a place for your mate?" asked Kagome. "Can't you protect her? You protected me pretty well. Sorry. It's not my business" Inu Daimyo laughed a little chuckle. "My mate is pregnant. She is going to have my pup and my domain isn't safe enough for her and the pup. Thus, I need somewhere safe for her." Stated the dog demon sadly. Kagome just stared at the demon waiting for more but nothing came.

"What's your mate's name, Inu Daimyo?" asked Kagome after a few minutes. "Her name is Izayoi. She is a princess of a town from the West, which is close to my land. Her people are beginning to shun her now that she is having my pup. I don't understand why though. 'Keh." Said Inu Daimyo.

Suddenly, Kagome realized that she had heard this story before or at least parts of this story. The only thing that she knew was that someone she knew very well said the same thing as what Inu Daimyo just said. Then things began to click in Kagome's head. This demon was almost if not as handsome as Sesshomaru. He reminded her of Inuyasha, a half demon, who she knew that his father was a powerful dog demon and his mother was a human woman.

Thinking Kagome continued to connect the dots. Are these Inuyasha's parents? That can't be. That would mean that I have gone back more than two hundred years. And if that was true, then how was she going to get back home. A feeling of panic started to catch Kagome. So, this demon is Inuyasha's father. That would mean that Sesshomaru would be born by now if not completely grown now. Looking over at Inu Daimyo, Kagome continued to process her thoughts, that she was meeting Inuyasha's father, and talking about him. What should I do? Thought Kagome. "Do you have any children other than the once your mate is having?" Inu Daimyo looked at Kagome and said simply, "Yes, I have a son, named Sesshomaru." Shocked Kagome just stared at the Lord of the Western lands.

"Why were you asking about my son? Do you know him? He's kind of a cold person, if you could imagine that. He isn't very much like me. But I hope he will protect and care for his younger sibling." Stated and questioned Inu Daimyo. Kagome was about to reply when she hear the man that said he would come back calling for her. Kagome was shocked by the time that passed talking to the dog demon. It felt like being with the hanyou again. I guess I know where he gets his caring side from. "You should leave, there are villagers coming thinking that you maybe dangerous and willing to hurt their families and myself." The dog demon was shocked by the sudden news. "If you ever need me, I will sense your presence once you get near. There is a large tree in the woods, I will meet you there. Now please go." Said Kagome.

Inu Daimyo nodded his head. "I will help find a safe place for your mate and unborn pup also." Said Kagome. I want to see a baby Inuyasha with his little ears, thought Kagome. With that the dog lord, made a cloud like the Sesshomaru that Kagome knew does and left. Kagome walked towards the villagers that were gathering. "All is fine demon won't bother you any longer." She said to the approaching villagers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole group that was there just stared at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru said simply, "No, this Sesshomaru, will not assist you. If that miko is missing it isn't any concern to me or my party." Rin looked at Sesshomaru blankly. "Why won't you help Lord Sesshomaru?" asked the young girl. Jaken begun to yell at the girl to mind her own business and not bother Sesshomaru's thoughts.

Inuyasha stood staring at Sesshomaru wondering why he wouldn't help find Kagome. "What has Kagome done to you that you won't help find her?" ask Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't say anything but pointed at his missing arm. Then Inuyasha realized that he was still angry about the loss of his arm. "Your arm missing isn't Kagome's fault. It's mine, why take it out on Kagome?"

Sesshomaru decided to inform Inuyasha why he wasn't going to help. "This Sesshomaru, won't help because it will be helping you. The person that cut my arm off, that would hurt you more that cutting off your arm like you did to me."

Everyone was shocked at the fact that Sesshomaru could be so spiteful. "What would your father say to you?" Asked Sango. The demon slayer hoped that this would help the argument go their way. "That demon was a fool. He died for a human. What an idiot. And look at his precious son, what has he done? He has almost gotten himself killed by a miko, he loved fifty years ago. And now he is involved with another miko, which he now lost." Sango just walked back behind the men of that were in her group. Shippo walked up to Rin hoping that she would be able to help persuade Sesshomaru. But all she did was shake her head telling him there was no way she could help his matters improve with Lord Sesshomaru.

After a few more minutes of bickering between the dog brothers, Sesshomaru left with Rin and Jaken at his heels. Rin keep glancing back at the group that was so desperate to find Kagome that they would ask her Lord. "Lord Sesshomaru? Is it okay not to help find Kagome? She has always been nice and friendly to me" asked the young girl. Sesshomaru didn't answer the girl. Jaken just stared at Rin, the look told the girl not to question Sesshomaru again.

"Keh. That bastard who does he thinks he is talking about my parents like that? And Kikyo too. Who does he think he is? He has no reason not to help us other than not wanting to find my Kagome." Said Inuyasha. Miroku looked at Inuyasha in shock. "You're Kagome? What's this? Inuyasha misses Kagome already? What about Kikyo?" asked the Monk. Everyone else stared at Inuyasha with equal shock.

"I didn't say my Kagome." Denied Inuyasha. "Yes, you did!" chimed in Miroku, Sango and Shippo at the same time. "Keh, whatever." Said Inuyasha "we need to find Kagome soon." Everyone lifted an eyebrow. "The jewel shards aren't going to wait for her return now, are they?" Everyone pretended to believe Inuyasha's reasons. "Let's make camp here and then we will leave at first light tomorrow morning." Once again everyone was shocked by Inuyasha. They thought they would make them continues until dark and them make camp.

During the night, Inuyasha keep watch outside camp in a tree like he normally did. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo talked about what happened that day, but more importantly, Inuyasha's confessing that Kagome was his. "What would Kagome do if she heard what he said?" asked Shippo. Sango was the first to reply, "Cry. Laugh. How would we know? We can ask her once we get here back." The monk and Shippo agreed. And then they all fell asleep in their make shift camp site.

Inuyasha glanced over at his companions, hoping to see Kagome like he did every night. But like the past two nights, there was no dark haired girl of the future. Why did I say that Kagome was mine out loud? What I was thinking, thought Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Where are you? Why didn't you just wait like always? Stupid girl." Said Inuyasha. Sighing, he got up from his post and jumped to the ground, just then he hear a distant rusting that sounded like the hell wasps that Naraku used to get information of his enemies. With the thought of Kagome in his mind as well as heart. Inuyasha rushed into the night not even telling the others. Rushing towards the wings that carried the only traced of Naraku. Inuyasha ran until the nights endless darkness begun to grow light and dawn approached.

The group awoke to the chirping of birds and other creatures that loomed in the forest. Shippo was the first to say something, "Where's Inuyasha? Why weren't we awoken early by him?" Miroku replied that he didn't know. The group ate breakfast and then started to gather their things and clear their area that they were staying in. Sango said to the others, "Maybe we should wait a bit to see if Inuyasha comes back." "I agree. He didn't say anything to anyone?" said Miroku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter. Sorry I'm not updating very much. I am currently working six days a week and I don't have much time to write. Sorry to my loyal readers. Thank you to everyone that commented on the last chapter. Please Read and Review again. Thanks everyone. ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

The villagers all stared at Kagome, the strangely dressed miko. The men that decided come back to where they had separated from her looked at her in awe. They wondered how a young girl, her size took care of a demon that was plaguing them for months. The man from before voiced his thoughts, "Honorable Miko, How did you vanquish that horrible demon from the west that has been plaguing our and may villages around here?" Kagome stared at the man, forgetting that she was supposed to rid the village of the Lord Inu Daimyo.

Kagome thought of what she had told the demon lord. How was she going to find a safe place for his mate, Izayoi and the unborn Inuyasha. "Miko… Umm… Miko? Are you okay Miko?" asked a few of the villagers. Kagome came back from her thoughts. "We don't need to talk about the incident with the demon. Do we?" Asked the young miko. With that she began to return to the village that she knew in the distance future. All the villagers that were to accompanying her stood in her wake staring at her. Kagome didn't let her thoughts bother her on the short walk to the village. She stared at the women and children that couldn't make head or tail of her.

Kagome walked to the village leader and asked about any empty huts that she could use for the time being. "My honorable guest, there is always a place for you to stay. Would you like to stay with myself? I have a large hut with plenty of room." "Sorry, but according to my pass experiences, I will need my own hut to stay in. But I thank you for the offer humbly." With that the village leader asked one of the villagers that came back with Kagome to find her a suitable hut with anything she may need. The man then started to search for the perfect hut for the single young lady.

About twenty minutes later, the man arrived back to where the group had been and asks Kagome to follow him to the hut to see if it was suitable for her, Kagome simply followed the man as he brought her to the outskirts of the village towards the river. There was a hut that looks brand new but Kagome realized that she had spent many nights in it during her time with Inuyasha. It was Kaede's hut. Kagome continued toward the hut; once inside the hut, Kagome felt like she was home again, safe and not alone. "Does this hut work for you miko?" asked the men that searched for the hut. "Yes, thank you. Please can you call me Kagome though?" asked Kagome. "With pleasure, mi- I mean, Kagome-sama. Is there anything that you may need other than shelter? Clothes? Food?" asked the man waiting for some sort of order from the honored guest. "Is there anyway I can have some robes preferable miko robes if there are any and also maybe some rice and fish for food today?" asked Kagome. The man simply went to work getting what Kagome wanted. Kagome begun to arrange the hut how it was in the time era, that Inuyasha was there in. She moved three mats around made sure that the large pot that were used for cooking food and also making medicine was in the exact place it was in according to her memory of the hut.

Once the man came back, which seemed like hours to Kagome, he brought a small bag of rice, three large fish that were already gutted, scaled and ready for cooking, which Kagome was thankful for, and a red kimono that Kagome found somewhat familiar to her. It looked like the same Kimono that she always saw Kikyo wearing and the few times that she had wore it herself. "Thank you so much. I can't believe that your village had miko's clothing. Has a miko ever lived here?" asked Kagome thinking of the times that she had talked to the elderly priestess about the villages past not remembering if she had told of a miko before Kikyo and Kagome. "We hoped that there would be one born among the village's children but there has never been one yet." said the man. "Thank you sir. I think I am all set." Said Kagome who had a lot to think about. The man left Kagome saying that she didn't have to walk him out.

So Kikyo was the first miko from this village that's why she has been so highly regarded, when I was there and Kaede was from the same family. "What am I going to do about Inuyasha though?" Kagome questioned out loud. "His father is suppose to be killed, trying to save Inuyasha and his mother. That is something I can't change even if I wished it." Kagome remembered the stories Inuyasha had told her about growing up with his mother without his father and how the deaths of his parents affected him still. Kagome thought about the time that when their was a demon that looked like a beautiful women, similar to the princesses of the old times, the though made Kagome want to go home, thinking about how Inuyasha wanted to be with his mother so much that he would be absorbed by another demon weakened Kagome's thoughts of how she has to allow his parents to die.

Kagome decided that she would think about something else. How would she help Inu Daimyo and Izayoi? Maybe the villagers would aloe them to stay here. She would have to speak to the village leader about it. Also she had to figure out away back to Inuyasha's time, and her own time. Maybe she would go to the bones eater's well tomorrow morning and check it out with that thought, Kagome begun to prepare herself a meal with the supplies the villagers supplied her.

Kagome roasted one of the fish, that was giving to her, Along with that Kagome made some rice and prepared some hot water for tea, which she found a set of tea cups and some tea leaves in the corner of the hut that looked like a small cupboard made from the building of the hut.

Kagome ate her meal in silence. She wasn't used to being alone. Normally, there was always fighting between Shippo and Inuyasha. The sudden sound of a smack across Miroku's face from him getting to close to Sango's behind. Or Kagome's fondest memories of Inuyasha fighting with her and her yelling, "Sit boy." Hearing Inuyasha crashing into the ground due to his beads that he wore. After Kagome finished her meal, she made her way to the river with a hand bucket, so she would wash her dishes upon her return.

Kagome might have felt relieved being in Kaede's hut that day. But once the sun had gone down, she wasn't so pleased by it. She had never slept anywhere alone. No matter where she was there was always with her family or her friends, from her time or Inuyasha's with her. Half way through the night, Kagome finally fell asleep. Only to be awoken by a presence, she was kind of familiar with. But why would he be here? Thought Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had been running until the sun and moon had been through four rotations. But still, he was no closer to finding Naraku. He had some how lost, the poisonous wasp, that where Naraku's minions. He had been searching for any trace of the annoying insects. Inuyasha only found Kikyo's soul collectors, in which, he avoided meeting the dead miko, for the first time since she was brought back by the witch.

"Sorry, Kikyo. Kagome is more important right now." Said Inuyasha. He never thought that he would be saying that to her first love, but he did and worse he didn't feel bad about it.

Inuyasha slowly began to realize that Kagome was replacing Kikyo, in his life. He didn't know how this was happening just that it was. He had never thought about Kagome so much in his life. She had helped him so much and she had even saved his life a few times. But he couldn't focus on there things. He had to find her and then figure what was happening to her feelings.

Inuyasha continued for another day, to the east which was the last direction, the wasps were heading. When he couldn't find anything that would help find Kagome. With this knowledge, Inuyasha began to head toward he left his group.

Sango decided that after two days of waiting, that they should begin moving again. They began to head for the south, figuring that was the way Inuyasha might of headed. Or they might even meet up with him or a trace of him. Miroku begun to think of places in the south that might be hiding Naraku's castle. Without any success, he couldn't think of anywhere. Shippo just cried until he fell asleep. He had been abandoned not once but twice by his parents. They traveled all over the southern domain but found no trace of Inuyasha, Kagome or the one they weren't concerned with for once, Naraku.

Once Inuyasha arrived back at the campsite, his group was no where to be found. "What the hell!" yelled Inuyasha. "Why is everyone disappearing?" Should I wait or continue myself? Thought the hanyou. He decided that he would rest one complete day and then he would move on to look in the southern area.

"Sango, My love. What id Inuyasha comes back when we are gone?" asked Miroku from the back of Kirara. Sango turned her head to talk to the Monk, she hadn't really thought about that possibility. "We can head back in a day. It will take us about two days to return to the campsite in the western lands."

"Do you think Inuyasha will wait where ever he is? Or rush in if he found Naraku?" asked the innocent kitsune. The demon slayer and monk hadn't realized that Shippo had awoken during their conversation.

By the time, they prepared a campsite, they hadn't found any trace of the two hanyous that were missing, Inuyasha and Naraku, and the only human among them, was their missing miko friend, Kagome. The next morning, the two humans and two demons, made their way back west when Inuyasha made his way to the south.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so sorry about the wait. I got kind of sick and could really write never mind type. I am truly sorry to though that enjoy reading my story. I am going to hopefully start the next chapter with in the day and hopefully I will have it up but Friday but no promises, I am going to be working the next ten days in a row. Please read and review like always. And thank you all. ^.^


End file.
